TRUE REAL
by sameer khan
Summary: NOTHING TO SAY JUST FOR SUMMARY


**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE SO GUYS I CAME HERE WITH NEW AND SHOT TRUE OS AND IT'S ABOUT A GIRL WHO'S AGE NOW 23 YEARS**

 _ **15 MAY 1992:**_

a cute baby born but she was a girl and her father was in abroad when she was born but her father kept her name after calling her mother from abroad(sorry guys i can't tell her name)her family love her so much

When she reach 6 month she got indulger in high illness her face infect her whole body colour changed into green and she become in statue her family got tense after seeing her condition and they scare to lose her they come out in home to search any taxi,cab but they didn't find any taxi or cab because this day was strike of sport so finally her mother take her in her lap from her elder brother hand and move toward hospital pedestrian finally they reached hospital after 1 and half hour where doctor threat her very well and she become normal after 1 week and her family so happy after finding their little cute girl safe

Day pass and she become younger with days her family love her more then their life day passed to months and months passed to years and she become 10 years she was try to clean her home but her mother stop her with

Yeh kya beti aap abhi nahi kar sakti

Kyun maa

Kyun k beta aap abhi bohut choti hai is liye

Per maa meri badi waali to kar rahi hai

Ha beta kyun k woh aap se badi hai is liye aur aap ko kuch bhi karne ki zaroorat nahi hai kyun k abhi aap k pass 4 behan(sisters)hai aur aap se badi hai so jab tak woh hai aap ko kuch karne ki zaroorat nahi hai

Theek hai maa and she left broom or cleanser

 _ **1 SEPTEMBER 2005:**_

she reached 13 years old and she was 7 class when she tried again to join kitchen but this time her mother and her sisters stop him with:

yeh kya kar rahi hn beti maine mana kiya tha na aap ko phir

per maa main ab badi ho rahi hn na

koi nahi gudiya aap abhi bhi choti hai

per baji main to 13 saal ki hn phir main kaise choti ho gayi

beta abhi aap 13 saal ki hai 20 ya 21 saal ki nahi

per baji

per war kuch nahi abhi aap apni padhai main diyaan dein

now day was passing like that and she become willful with times

 ** _10 march 2009:_**

she reached 17 years old and she has done metric now her mother tell her to do work but she start deny to do work because she was not habituated to do any work and her 2 elder sister save her from her mother scold

 _ **1january 2012:**_

she take admission in college after done metric she took break 2 years for some personal problem then she done her inter in 2 year

she start clean her home but she was clean her home that time when she was in mood and when someone give her order she become irritate because she don't like order and her heart and mind wasn't ready to accept this

 _ **26 january 2015:**_

she take admission in B.A part 1 now her elder sister also start scold her because she was not taking any interest in house work as well as not kitchen now her mother and sister start taunt her she can't bear their taunt now she feel that she is burden on her family because her father also start her scold not so much but little bit

 ** _25 may 2015:_**

 **AT 9:00 pm** she was feeling herself not well so slept in her room suddenly her younger brother come there and start shout on her she also shout on him now they start fight and her younger brother start press her throat in anger she also press his throat few minute minute later he left home she take knife in her hand and move toward terrace after 20 minute later her younger brother come on terrace with ice cream and he give her but she was not ready to take then her brother saw the knife in her hand and he take this from her hand with so much difficulty few minute later her father come in terrace her father come near her and he start to console her daughter he take ice cream from his son hand then give her she take ice cream from her father hand but she was not ready to put ice cream on her mouth few minute later she go down from terrace and move toward her room where he found her mother she start argument with her mother because she was in so much anger she tell her mother that she left the home in midnight and her mother tell her if she has dare to do this so she can after listening this she become in extreme anger she think her mother is serious but she doesn't know that her mother joke with her she move toward kitchen then she take sharp knife and cut her right hand wrist blood start coming out from her hand then she come infront of her mother with this red hand her mother stand up in shock her sister also stand up and run toward her and hold her hand to stop blood she look at her mother with smile but her mother look at her with pain then her sister call the younger brother when her elder brother call him he known that she cut her hand so he enter in home with full speed her father also come down from terrace then move toward her and start beat her not in anger but in pain because her father can't believe that her daughter try to attempt suicide then her sister come with clothe and tied on her wrist then they move toward hospital but the doctor deny to take her in their hospital because she lose so much blood her elder sister become in anger and they shout on doctor then they move toward another hospital where doctor take her in emergency where doctor say's that her pulse(nus)also cut then threat her after that they come in home where her family threat her with care and love

when i got this news i went her home and meet her when i meet her i found her in guilt she was in guilt because she gave pain and hurt those people who love her so much and also care her she also ashamed infront of Allah who gave her second chance to live

I chat her till 20 minute after that i come out from her home then i take relief sigh and look at her home once again then i sat on cab and move toward our destination but whole road her guilty face come infront of my eyes and her guilty so much effected on me and i decide that whatever whenever if i passed from any trouble i will never take step of suicide or any big step who gave pain and hurt my family because i love my family so much

 **SO GUYS THIS IS A TRUE OS AND DAYA GIRLS THANKS YAAR TO GIVE US CHANCE TO SHOW OUR TALENT AND GUYS NEXT CHAPTER OF WHERE IS ACP AND ABHIJEET UPDATE AFTER REVIEW CROSS 100**

 **OK BYE**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 **SAMI **


End file.
